Fire and Ice
by Celitha
Summary: What happens when a confused girl named Yuki suddenly appears in the Castle That Never Was? Also what motives does Xemnas have for putting the girl in Axel's room to stay in? I'm bad at summeries, read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Guten tag! (Is in German 2) This is my very FIRST fanfiction so please give me tips and advice over this! And please don't get mad at me if it isn't to your liking! This is the REVISED version, the other chapters might not be in first person like this. For some reason I began writing this in 2nd person to kind of see what it is like.. So I'm sorry if the story changes from 1st person to 2nd in the middle of it. During this summer it should be remade faster. Danke!**

**Disclaimer: Everyone else does this so... I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney.. the characters.. (If I did the male Organization members would be mine! Except Vexen and Lexaeus... You can have them...) ect. But I do own Aisuyuki as a character I guess.**

*blinks* "Whaaat?" I whispered under my breath. Alright, now this is... really weird... I looked around this big grand white hall that I was in. It's so beautiful! But then I heard footsteps from down the hall and I saw a man in a black long coatish thing and BRIGHT red spiky hair. (*cough cough* obvious much) I just watched as he walked by me, not even noticing. Then he suddenly stopped, turned around, faced me and exclaimed, "What the hell?"

Ok so I have absolutely NO idea how I ended up in here and I can't remember anything, but for some reason their leader guy, Xenas, Xemnis... well I didn't catch the name but I did catch that some of the others call him 'The Superior One'. I didn't catch it because I was a little bit to busy, zoning off in my own little world, which is what I do when I go deep in thought.. And I'm deep in thought A LOT. What is this place? A building? Er castle? I'm not exactly sure yet. Guess I will just have to find some way to figure it out.

This is so awkward...I'm just standing here in the middle of this huge white room with a bunch of other guys in black coats. The leader guy, which is what I have taken to calling him, is talking to the red haired man, Axel. He told me his name as he literally DRAGGED me here. Hmmm... That vase is really cool looking. I walked towards it and admired it. Such beautiful patterns and- OOPS! I accidentally knocked it off its stand with the tiniest tap! Oh shit, nice going, lets make the creepy guys that I'm practically at the mercy of, HATE ME.. But Some big guy with.. uh dreadlocks..? (ok I don't know how to describe him.. whatever) caught it and set it back up and glared at me. Er... yeah... note to self: Stay away from this guy because I have only known him 2 seconds and he already hates me.. I quickly walked back to where I was standing and made a "I'm sorry" face to him, though he just continued to glare.. Hmph, he doesn't need to be so rude to me..

It seemed like 'The Superior One' is done talking with Axel. I awaited their answer kind of anxiously. "What is your name?" The leader guy asked me. "um, Aisuyuki, er.. sir." I muttered in response. He has a kind of interested look when he is observing me. It kind of creeped me out too. "And you don't know where your from and why your here? Only that you appeared here and you know your name is Aisuyuki?" You nod. That pretty much sums it up. "hmmm alright then, you can stay, but you will have to train like any other member here." HUUUH? I don't even know who these people are and I have to stay with them? *sigh* well I don't know anything else. I have no idea where I am and I doubt I could even find my way out ofthis castle let alone back home."Thank you very much!" I said as I bowed before him, Axel and the creepy guy that I think still hates me. "Alright since the only female here is on her... time of the month... I'm not going to force you to deal with Larxene. Axel she will stay in your room." I blushed a deep red at that and Axel looked shocked and confused. "uh, sure, I guess..." He said awkwardly and started to lead me to his room which I will be staying in. I'm... still SO confused.

Why am I always in such awkward situations?I sat down on the bed while Axel leaned on the door frame with his arms crossed. "So... Aisuyuki..." He starts but I cut him off to say, "Please just call me Yuki." He nodded and said, "You really don't remember ANYTHING?" I just looked down and shook my head "no". Axel got up and sat next to me with a comforting hand on my back, "Hey, hey look I didn't mean to make you feel sad, Xemnas said you can stay until you get your memory back, then you can leave." Sooo THAT was the guys name.. got it, mental note taken. "I know... now do you know what time it is?" I asked. He points at the clock on the wall, "oh its already 3 in the morning! Guess we should try and get some sleep. I take it you have no spare clothes?" I shook my head and said, "Just give me an old pair of your boxers, clean please, and a t-shirt and I will be fine until I can get some other clothes."

Axel looked surprised but got up and started rummaging through his dresser so I decided to look around the room, its basically just plain white with the exception of a few clothes scattering the ground. "Hey-ACK!" I fell off the bed in surprise because Axel's face appeared a few inches away from mine. He started laughing at me! "W-what do you want?" I exclaim. He kneeled down in front of me and poked my hair, "Are those natural?" I looked up at him and said, "Of course they are natural, I have had my highlights all my life." I have constantly been asked if my bright blonde highlights in the front of my hair was natural, they are, even though the rest of my hair is brown. No one knew why its like that either. "Well I think it looks pretty unique, I like it." He said to me. I sort of blushed a light pink and said, "What about you? You have bright red spiky hair! I think yours stands out more then mine!" Axel smiles at me and said, "Very true." Then he handed me a pair of boxers with flames on them and a t-shirt that said, "I'm HOT and you know it." What have I gotten myself into?

I got into the pajamas Axel provided me and got on the bed, "Your sleeping on the couch?" Axel looked up at me from his spot on the couch with his legs hanging off the end, "Uh yeah beautiful, people would think differently if we slept in the same bed." I looked confused, "But this bed is like HUGE! I only had a single bed, this is like 3 times the size of my old bed! I'm pretty sure we will can both fit in the bed, besides just because your in the same bed doesn't mean its like a sexual relationship right?" (She is pretty confident, I doubt I could talk to Axel like that without freaking out and blushing 10 shades of red) He seemed to think about it and then nodded, got up and laid down on the other side of the bed, he is still like 2 feet away anyways.(That's how giant the bed is) Numerous questions ran through my head about the men in black coats and this whole castle and the members in it.. guess I will find out tomorrow. I slowly fell asleep, forgetting about the red haired man beside me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, thanks for those who read my first chapter, here is the second! Please give me advice and stuff about mine! If I'm still in the making of updating these, then it will probably go from 1st person back to 2nd person on the others. I'm trying to change them but I have been busy and wanted to see how 2nd person would be like to write. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: Everyone does these so.. I do not own Kingdom Hearts, The organization (I wish), disney and stuff like that.**

'Sooo tired' I thought to myself as I slowly opened my eyes to see, huh? Axel? He is looking at the ceiling. I quickly closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep. I waited a few moments and then I felt the light touch of his hand gently brush my cheek. Oh my God... What the-? I don't know what that was for! I heard him make a deep sigh and then he got up and closed the bathroom door. After waiting a while, thinking to myself, I heard him leave the room. I sat up quickly and touched my cheek. Why would he.. I'm so confused... but I can worry about this later!

I got up and found a fresh pair of clothes and black coat/cloak with a note. It read, "You can go shopping with Axel later for more clothes that suit you, in the meantime you can have these, please meet at the main hall that me and Axel talked in. Don't keep me waiting." Signed the 'Superior One' *sigh* I got dressed and got all my hygiene and stuff done with, I felt lazy and just put my hair in a high pony tail, besides its not like I had a straightener with me... After I was done, I headed to the main hall, well I tried to at least.. before I got lost...

"What are you doing here?" Asked a man with a big X on his face. "Umm... I kind of got lost... Xemnas asked for me.." He tilted his head a little, "So YOUR the new member? Aisuyuki right?" I nodded and said, "You can just call me Yuki." Then I froze in place when I heard someone yell, "SAAAAAAAIX!" I turned around to see a man running at us and another man walking behind him. He skids to a halt and says, "OOOH! Your the new girl! I'm Demyx, nice to meet ya!" He shakes my hand very energetically, and the man coming from behind had a eye patch. (PIRATE! *cough* sorry about that..) He came up and shook my hand saying, "I'm Xigbar, welcome to the Organization." Ok.. I'm confused.. am I **IN** the organization now? HUH? I never knew this! No one ever tells me anything... Saix coughed to get my attention, "This way, before Xemnas gets angry about you being late. We are all heading there now anyways." I nodded and followed Saix. Demyx decided to come with and had an arm around me and was telling me funny stories about how Larxene through Marluxia out the window. But of course I don't know those people... It made me even more worried to meet the rest of the Organization. Xigbar walked next to me talked with us with a smile on his face. They seem nice enough but.. oh what have I gotten myself into?

I end up in the main hall that I could never remember where it is at and after many twists and turns, I knew that I would have NEVER found it by continuing to wander the way I was before.. Which made me all the more thankful I ran into Saix. The room had a lot of the other members, Xemnas, Axel, Xaldin (he scares me), 7 other people I didn't know while Saix, Demyx and Xigbar walked in with me. Xemnas didn't look annoyed at me at all, he just sat there... well that might have been his annoyed look.. who knows. After he saw me, a smirk came across his face. He offers a seat next to Axel and a girl with blonde hair while he asks me, "So.. Did you and Axel do anything FUN last night in his room?" I can honestly say I don't think I have been in a more awkward situation EVER before in my life... The whole room was in silence. Looking back on it, I don't know how Xemnas could have kept a straight face. "Um.. Superior, do I have to actually answer that?" You say awkwardly. Saix sighed and said, "Oh just ignore him, he tries to set all of us up with people, sadly since Larxene was the only girl it never really worked out to well." Xemnas gasped and said, "Saix, how dare you reveal my plan!" You know by how evil Xemnas looked, I never would have expected a personality quite like that. Axel gave you an awkward smile- oh no, now I remembered this morning.. ugh act normal! NORMAL! I just gave a weak smile back and a little wave. "Now Aisuyuki, I and everyone else here would like to welcome you to the Organization and they would like to introduce themselves." Wait WELCOME? When did I join? Wait.. I don't really know if I have a choice either way.. *sigh* Whatever..

"Well Aisuyki, it looks like you have already met numbers 2, 7 and 9. Xigbar, Saix and Demyx." Xemnas said to me. I nodded back. So a blonde haired man with sort of spiky hair stood up, "Hi, I'm Roxas, nice to meet you." He gave me a friendly smile which you returned. Next a man who also had blonde hair but had a goatee, stood up, bowed and said, "Luxord, pleasure to meet you." I nodded to him and replied, "The pleasure is mine." Then the girl sitting next to you stood and said with a scowl on her face, "I'm Larxene, you steal my chocolate and I will KILL you." Another note to self: NEVER steal Larxene's chocolate... EVER. Next a man with pink, long hair stood up and said, "My name is Marluxia, a rose for you." A rose petal floated down onto your lap and it turned into a rose. "Aw how pretty! Thank you!" I replied happily. Next, a tall man stood up and said, "Lexaeus." And sat down. "Um, nice to meet you." I said nervously. He just nodded. A man with long bangs covering his face stood up and said, "Zexion" I smiled back at him and he just have me a weird look.

After they introduced themselves, the members started leaving, starting with Xaldin (well he does kind of like hate me already..) Except for Axel and Larxene. All three of us walked out into the hall and Larxene turns around and looks you up and down. "At least I'm not the only girl in the organization, but at least I'm still more beautiful then you." ... can I punch her? She sighed and said, "Don't worry, I will protect you if Axel tries to rape you." Larxene then put a hand on my shoulder, ignoring a now angry Axel. She pulls back fast and said, "geez your FREEZING!" I tilted my head, "Huh?" Axel poked me and said, "No she isn't." Larxene seemed to think for a few seconds, "Well Axel is always burning up and your freezing cold, but it doesn't effect either of you, that's probably why you don't notice." Axel then remembered, "Hey, what did you mean by rap-" Larxene cut him off and said, "We need to get you some new clothes, I doubt you want to be wearing Axel's old, dirty clothes." She grabbed my hand and yelled back to Axel, "I'm stealing her to go shopping! If the leader doesn't like it, he can deal with ME!"

"Ummm Larxene? Are you sure Xemnas won't be mad?" She smiled at me and said, "Nah, he wanted you to go get some clothes anyway." I sighed in relief. "OOH! Look, this place has some cute clothes!" So the two of us shopped for quite a long time, and your new outfit is a jean skirt with a light blue top (for the time where the members are just hanging out in the castle, when we are not on organization duty. For the missions we have to wear the black pants and boots) Also instead of leather pants like all the other members, you have a leather skirt so your legs show. "Yuki it looks really cute like that!" I just shrugged and left it like that since she said it looked good. I brought back a TON of clothes back to the castle along with everything else I needed like hygiene wise. (Btw you're shopping in Twilight Town) "How does the organization afford all this?" I asked. Larxene started to think for a bit and said, "You know what, Xemnas usually takes care of it and truthfully I don't think I want to know…" I nodded in agreement and started searching for a place to eat. I kind of feel like I can trust Larxene, she was mean at first but once you know her, she isn't that bad. But I still can't let my guard down.

When I got back to the headquarters I went into Xemnas's office type thing. (I don't know.. just go along with it.) And he nods at my many bags and says, "You have everything you need in there?" I nodded and said, "Yes, Superior." He smiled and said, "Good then tomorrow you start your training." Training? I don't know how good I will be at fighting.. I would probably trip on my face in the middle of a battle because I'm so uncoordinated.. "Umm, what if I'm no good at fighting?" He just smiled at me and dismissed me from his office. Alright then...

I brought all of the stuff I bought back to my/Axel's room and when I opened the door, no one is in there. hmm, guess he isn't here, now where should I put my stuff? I just tossed my bags in a corner and pulled out my new pajamas which consist of a black tank top and pajama pants. After I got changed I got all ready for bed since I bought all of my new hygiene stuff and then I hopped into bed, trying to stay far on my side so hopefully I wont move to close to Axel while sleeping again. But as I thought that, I remembered that morning and fell asleep still wondering why that happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reading everyone! This is a short chapter, sorry. I'm now having writers block after writing this..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, the Organization or anything. Just my character Yuki :D**

*yaaaawn* ah, I slept like a log..****I sat up in bed, I also noticed that the other side of the bed was messed up. Well at least I know he came back and got some sleep. "Good morning, beautiful." I turned to see Axel coming out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair all wet, I watched as steam starts sizzling and his hair was dry within seconds. "What time is it?" I asked. He smiled and said, "don't worry about it, I'm in charge of you for today, remember? you have TRAINING." I fell back on the bed, "Uuuugh... I don't wanna.." I then put on my best puppy dog face. "That's not going to work with me, besides, Xemnas would turn me into a Dusk if I don't." I let a deep sigh out, "Fine, Fine..." And I got up to get ready for the day.

I was so happy I had a straightener again, cause my hair was all messed up when I saw it in the mirror. After I was done, Axel opened up a portal. "Where are we going?" He shrugged, "Training room, this castle is so big, it would take us 20 minutes to walk there, and I am just to lazy." I laughed and walked into the portal with Axel following behind me.

"Woooow this place is HUGE!" (Btw it had an echo effect.) I turned just in time to miss a punch. "What the hell was that for?" I yelled at Axel. "Its TRAINING, never let your guard down, now fight back!" I continued to dodge a few punches, surprised by how easy I could move for some reason. I threw a punch back and it just barely missed his cheek. "Very good, Yuki, see your not so bad after all." We both continued with our match until I was exhausted. "Now, time to find your element, even though I have a pretty good idea what it is..." I just tilted my head, "Element?" He shrugged, "Yeah like this", and he summons his two chakrams with fire. I nodded and got up to concentrate. I wasn't sure exactly how long it took but I found something, it was cold, and I tried to keep a hold on it. I opened my eyes to see Axel staring at me in shock. I noticed a staff I had in my right hand and a shortsword in my left, but that's not what he was looking at. "Ummm.. Yuki, how did your blond highlights turn BLUE?"

"How the hell did this HAPPEN?" I yelled into the mirror that me and Axel ran to find. "Um... maybe it has to do with your element? Why else would it turn that light blue color?" I was messing with my newly colored highlights, "So you mean if I make my weapons go away they should change back?" He nodded unsurely, "I would guess so, what you do is, you still have a firm grasp on that feeling right? That cold feeling?" I nodded in response. "Well just release your grip on it." I closed my eyes and concentrated, I did as he said and my staff and sword shattered and disappeared. I looked up into the mirror, "Phew... back to normal..." Axel smiled in relief, "Well that's good, but even so... I have never heard of anything like this before.." I looked at him, then smile, "Come on, I want to practice my new powers!" And I started running towards the training room with Axel following behind.

"Hey Axel, because I have a staff, does that mean I can use magic?" Axel nods at me, "Well anyone can use magic if they want, but since your element is ice, you will have an easier time using that, like me with my fire, got it memorized?" I nodded, absorbing the new information. "So is it kind of the same like when I summon my weapons?" Axel smiled and nodded, "Almost exactly like it, but.. it is more like when you have a grasp on it, you have to direct it towards where you want it to go, or what you want it to do. When you get really good, you don't even have to take the time to grasp it, you can summon your element with a thought. But also you can learn to use other elements if you want, water would probably be your second easiest since it is closest to your element. But we can have Demyx help you with that later on. Now as a demonstration.." Axel snaps his fingers and a fire barrier shoots up behind him. I stared in aw, "Woooow... My turn!" I concentrated again and did what he said, I opened my eyes and look up to see a giant ice wall that cut right through Axel's flame wall. Axel looked surprised, "Wow Yuki, you have talent, well that is to be expected since you have a staff also." I smiled proudly. We both continued to practice, I got much better at summoning my element, I can summon it with just a thought now! I pretty much caught up with Axel, our match lasted quite long, and it ended up as a draw. "You certainly are a fast learner, Yuki, I think we are done for the day, time to report to Xemnas." I followed Axel into the dark portal that he summoned. I found myself in Xemnas's office.. thing..

"So, how is she?" He asked to Axel, almost as if I wasn't even in the room. "She has much talent, she is a good addition to the Organization, Superior." He smiled, and stared at me, with an interested look on his face. It reminded me of a cat and a mouse, and I was definitely NOT the cat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Another short chapter, sorry! I finally thought of what to write! If you figure out what Xemnas is up to, good for you! But anyway, thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts, disney, the organization and stuff like that**

I think I'm lost... again... I'm wandering the halls of the Castle That Never Was. I might as well explore while I'm in this part of the castle.****I pushed open a big door and looked inside, it was the biggest library I have ever seen. I was now officially in heaven, being such a big reader as I am. "This place is amazing!" I whispered under my breath. Walking in between bookcases I realized that I should be figuring out what the Organization is. I heard Xigbar and Marluxia talking about finding more "Nobodies" one time. What is a Nobody?

I found a few books on the history of "Nobodies and Heartless" and decided to sit down at a table. I was so interested in what I was reading that I did not notice the man that walked into the library. "What ARE you doing?" He asked me. I let out a shriek and fell off the chair. For some reason people love to scare me. "W-what?" I stuttered. Then I noticed it was none other then the man who covers half his face and has only spoke one word to me. "Zexion? What are you doing here?" He looked down at the books I was reading and stared back at me, "This is my library, who gave you permission to just walk on in and move around whatever books you wanted." It didn't really sound like a question. "Well.. I got lost.. again.. and I came across this beautiful library." He looked taken aback by that. "W-well, why are you reading about this? Hasn't anyone explained to you what we are?" He asked me. I just replied with a shake of my head. "No, they have told me nothing." Zexion stopped and was deep in thought, probably wondering why Xemnas would choose not to tell me anything. "Ah well, by the way, is it ok if I get permission from you to read in your library?" I asked him hopefully. "Uh, sure." He replied with a weak smile. Wait a minute.. a smile? Zexion shook his head, waved to me and then walked out. He was still wondering how he could smile, Nobodies don't have emotions!

After HOURS of wandering more and remembering that I forgot to ask Zexion how to get out of there. I came across Vexen (oh noes! He scares me... oh and sorry I realized I forgot to add him to the introduction of the members. Just imagine him being all creepy and "rape with his mind" type of mood) "Um, excuse me Vexen?" I called out nervously. He turned around quickly and snaped, "Yes, what is it? I'm busy." Slowly, I stepped forward and asked, "Uh, I'm kind of lost, is there anyway you could help me get back to Axel's room or at least the meeting room?" He stood there and thought for a second. Then he replied, "What is in it for me?" What's in it for you? It's called being a nice person! Alright... calm down... frustration will get me no where. "... Uh... I don't know, what do you want me to do?" (I almost thought of writing this a different way.. but then it wouldn't be rated T... sooo creepy, I would have probably given myself nightmares) He said, "Well, Zexion hated helping me with experiments and he locks himself in the library all day. I could use a new assistant." Honestly, being Vexen's assistant is the LAST thing I would want to do.. But I don't want to be mean and decline.. ARGH how do I get out of this?****"Uh- Oh yeah! I forgot something in the library, I got to go, sorry, maybe we can talk about this later!" I started running back the way I came from, leaving a slightly shocked Vexen in my wake.

"Ugh... I'm... so... LOST!" I yelled from deep in the castle, though I doubt anyone could even hear me. It has have to have been hours! Doesn't anyone care where I am?****A door opened from down the hallway. I looked up from my place on the floor where I collapsed in frustration to see an annoyed Saix. "What is with all the noise? I'm trying to sleep." I ran over and tackled him, "Finally! Someone who can help me! Wait, why are you sleeping, it's the middle of the day!" He looks up at me from his place on the floor after I tackled him, "Your point? The moon is my power, then sun is my enemy, now could you get off me?" He seemed a little surprised. "How do you have so much emotion...?" He asked me. As I tilted my head in thought, "I don't know, oh that's right! Nobodies aren't supposed to have emotion! Well then why do some of the people here seem like they have so much?" Saix sat up and leaned against the wall, "The other members, including the Superior I think, they all 'pretend' to have emotion. Each one of us wants a heart and to become a person of our own. Though without a heart we can't have emotions. We can still fake them of course." I was deep in thought from my place sitting next to Saix. "Thanks Saix, for the information. Now... could you PLEASE... help me get back to Axel's room..." I wasn't exactly sure, but I thought I saw a slight smile on his face as he summoned a portal for me to go through.

**~This is from Axel's point of view**~

"Superior, I wanted to ask you something. Why did you let Yuki join the Organization?" I asked my leader. Xemnas smiled and said, "Haven't you noticed? Well I wont give away what I know." I put on a worried face, "But clearly you also know that she is NOT a nobody. Our organization is made up of Nobodies only!" Xemnas just smiled his mischievous smirk and dismissed me from his office. Xemnas is not planning on revealing the truth so soon...


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reading everyone! I'm slowly getting out of my writer's block a bit... slightly.. I tried to make this a little longer then the past few chapters. Please review, message me or whatever. I would really like feedback so I can get my confidence up a bit.. If people don't read, I don't know if I want to continue writing it!**

**Diclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, The Organization or anything like that.**

The day of my first mission... I need to stay calm.. I mean it's not like I'm going by myself or anything.. At least I have Luxord to come with me, I hope he is nice... I kept worrying to myself as I walked out of the shower in my towel. Running a brush through my hair, I started to walk outside, looking for some clothes. Axel walked in and smiled when he saw me. Then he saw that I was just in a towel and a light blush formed on his cheeks. "Hey let me help you with that." He said as he walked towards me. He placed a hand on my soaking wet hair and I heard some steam coming from above my head and my hair was immediately dry. "Oh thanks! I will be out in a second, let me get changed." He nodded as he plopped down on the bed, folding his arms back under his head to wait. After I closed the door to change, Axel flipped over and buries his head in his pillow, blushing a deep shade of red. He thinks to himself, "What is wrong with me?" He got up and started pacing but stopped when I walked out in my familiar organization outfit. He was back to normal at that time, pushing his thoughts aside and smiled. "You excited for your first mission? You will be going to Agrabah to do some recon, nothing to big, you might see some heartless though. But Yuki, be careful. Who else would keep the room clean if you don't?" The next thing I knew, my hand collided with Axels face. "OK, OK I'm sorry! Don't kill me! Just teasing you." He quickly said. I smiled and give a fake punch to his chest, "Stronger then I look, right?" we both laughed and he pushed me out the door saying, "Good luck! Don't die ok? Hahaha"

"Hello, miss Yuki, are you ready?" Luxord said politely, holding out his hand for me to go first through the dark portal. Waving at Saix first before I left, (since he assigns the missions and stuff) I walked through the portal and end up in a desert... in the middle of nowhere. "Uh Luxord, weren't we supposed to be in a CITY?" I asked nervously. He looked around confused, "Well this isn't good, looks like some heartless were trying to get in it so it moved us farther away... uh here," He summons two big cards, "We can ride these to get their faster." You hesitantly get on top of the card, which happens to be the queen of hearts, and immediately the two cards take off in the direction of the setting sun.

"Ugh... Luxord... I think we are lost... it's been 2 HOURS." I groaned. He just looked very determined. Why are men so stubborn? Sighing, I summoned some icicles and I started gnawing at it, to satisfy my thirst. I passed one to Luxord who thanked me politely. Suddenly a brightly colored carpet flew in front of us, cutting us off. It was motioning to the left, like it wanted us to follow. "Shall we?" I asked. He nodded and we both followed the magical carpet, wondering why it was asking for help.

I have never seen heartless before, but I honestly think there should not be so many in one area...****"Oh my, we need to report this to the superior." Luxord said calmly. How can he be so calm! People are DYING down there! I jumped off the card, landing on my feet surprisingly, considering how clumsy I am, I charge at a little heartless that has antennas and summoned my weapons. I hit that one with my short sword and swung around with my staff to attack another that was coming after me. They started swarming towards me while Luxord was yelling from where I left him. I saw cards rain down and heartless disappearing when they were hit. There were too many, and I barely had any experience. They were pushing me to the ground. In hopeful desperation I tried to grasp the cold feeling. I wasn't really sure what happened but all the heartless around me were like they were frozen in time. But they weren't frozen in time, they were frozen in ICE. For some reason I could still move around, as if the solid ice was a air to me. The ice covered the whole entire square I was in. Luxord looked down in disbelief. Smirking to myself, I gripped my sword and staff firmly and quickly maneuvering through the ice and hitting each heartless, making them disappear. After they were all gone, I let my grip on the cold feeling go and the ice melted. That was when I blacked out after I saw a worried look on Luxord's face.

~Axel's point of view~

Worry, fear and anger overcame me as I look down to see a passed out Yuki with scratches over her body. "Luxord, you were supposed to look out for her, you bastard!" I yelled at Luxord who was deep in thought. "I was about the step in, but... it's what Yuki did that shocked me. She didn't need my help at all, it appears what she did took all of her energy out of her." He explained. "I want you to explain everything that happened." Xemnas said, who appeared out of no where. He had a very serious look on his face. "Well, we were lost at first... that was my fault. And when we got the Agrabah, it was over run by heartless. I told her we needed to report it to you so Roxas could go and collect hearts but.. She was worried about the citizens I guess and she jumped head first into battle. I was giving her some back up because I remembered you told me to observe her fighting style. As soon as the heartless started to get the advantage I was about to jump in between but her move... She summoned a giant ice block that froze everything in place. But she could move perfectly through it as if it was just air. She killed them all. But it drained all of her energy." Luxord looked down with a very worried look on his face. "Luxord, do you feel it's your fault? Are you regretful that you didn't help and worried that she might not be ok?" He nodded and said, "It's this pain in my chest, I hate it- wait, what?" Xemnas, deep in thought, just nodded, smiled a little and walked away. Did Luxord just have a FEELING? Ah who cares about this now, I need to make sure Yuki is ok. Mainly because Vexen was left in charge of her...

As I entered the laboratory, I saw Yuki on an examination table. Vexen messing with some equipment. "How is she doing?" I asked. Vexen turned around with a knife in his hand and soon hides it behind his back. "If you DARE try to cut her open, I'm going to kill you!" I yelled at him in anger. I picked her up bridal style and started to walk out. Vexen said back at me, "Oh? Is that anger in your voice Axel? Nobodies are not supposed to have emotions..." I pretended not to hear him as I headed back into my room and laid her on the bed and sat down next to her. What is this feeling, it just does not make any sense! Why is Xemnas not telling us everything, even Saix is curious and he is supposed to be second in command! I tried to calm down. Then I looked back over at Yuki. Sleeping so peacefully. She has so much emotion, of course she isn't a Nobody like me. I laid the back of my hand on her cheek. Wishing I could do so much more then that. I'm just a Nobody, she would never share the same feelin- "fake" feelings like I have.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ah sorry I haven't put up a chapter in a while. I just could NOT think of what to write. My brother gave me an idea (he plays kingdom hearts too) and I actually based the brother in this off of mine. I hope you enjoy it, I think in the next chapter I'm going to introduce either Riku or Kairi... one of them. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, the Organization (If only I did...) or anything like that except for my character, Yuki.**

Owwww... Now this is a major headache... I sat up slowly, groaning because I ached all over. "What happened last night? Did we throw a party or something?" I mumbled more to myself then anything. I soon realized I was back in Axel's room. You know this is the first time I realized how messy I was. My "corner" with all my stuff was slowly spreading and I had random bras and underwear lying around. Suddenly I felt embarrassed. I'm SHARING a room! What was I thinking! I cleaned up my mess (as best I could in the short time) As I walked into the bathroom I noticed all the scratches, cuts and bruises over me. What DID happen last night? I put on my casual clothes and after attempting to fix my hair, walked out into the hallway where I bumped into Roxas. "Roxas! What... what happened to me?" He looked surprised when he saw me. "Your finally awake?" I tilted my head, "Uh how long was I asleep?" He looked sad as he answered me, "This is the fourth day since you came back from the mission." Four DAYS? Please let this be a joke... "Oh that's right, Xemnas wants to see you as soon as you were awake." Looking down at my stomach as it growled I said, "Can't I get something to eat...?" Roxas shook his head and opened a portal for me to go through. Well, might as well get this over with.

Xemnas turned slightly from the pile of papers he was looking at to stare at me. "So your finally awake. Do you remember anything from the mission?" He asked me. "All I remember is seeing all of the heartless in Agrabah. Nothing after that." He nodded slowly and seemed deep in thought. Then he spoke, "You know... this might be the reason you can't remember anything from before you came here." What? But what did I do? "But Superior, I don't remember ANYTHING from my past. not just a short time." He sighed, "I wish I could be of more help to get your memory back but.. don't worry your free to stay here as long as you want. Actually I wish you could officially stay as a member of our Organization." I was shocked, "R-really? But I don't think I'm that powerful." Xemnas shook his head, "You don't remember the power you did that wiped your memory, it was incredible. But I don't want you to use it in case your recovery time gets worse." I don't even know what I did, how am I supposed to prevent it? "Y-yes superior." "Now after you get something to eat, please go cheer Axel up.. he hasn't been doing his missions correctly and has been hiding in Twilight Town for a while." I nodded in response. I wonder why Axel's acting like that. (Yes Yuki is very oblivious)

I went into the kitchen, where Saix was digging in the fridge for something to eat. "Oh hey Saix." His eyes lit up as he saw me, "Yuki! Your finally awake? Are you sure your feeling well enough to moving around?" I smiled at him and hugged him for being so concerned about me. (Yuki hugs a lot of people just like I do. We are affectionate people!) As he was making his sandwich, I poured myself a bowl of cereal. We talked for a bit while we ate. After we were finished, I asked him to open me a portal for Twilight town. "Why do you need to go to Twilight Town right after you recovered?" He asked me. "Oh Xemnas said Axel has been depressed, I'm going to go cheer him up." I told him. "O-Oh ok, here let me open one." As I started to walk through, I turned around and gave him a wave and a smile, which he returned. Why did his eyes seem sad?

"Axel!" I yelled at him from the ground in front of the clock tower. Axel's head shot up from the place he was sitting on the ledge of the clock tower. He jumped down off the ledge and landed right in front of me. "Yuki! Are you sure your feeling all right?" I sighed, "How many times are you people going to ask me that! I feel fine!" Axel smiled at that. "We were all worried about you, even Xaldin seemed in a worse mood than usual." If that's even possible... "Hey Yuki, I have been meaning to tell you something-" Axel started but then a portal appeared with a quite confused Zexion. "Um, you guys might want to check this out. Someone is in the castle and is asking for Yuki."

"D-Daisuke?" I yelled as I ran at him and hugged him, leaving all the other members completely confused. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "I finally found you! I came to take you back to Destiny Islands!" He said. At that moment a flood of memories came back. How I moved to Destiny Islands at the age of 12. I became good friends with Kairi but never knew Riku or Sora much so I was never on the Island with them. I remembered how my parents died when I was 14 in a car accident and my older brother, Daisuke, who was 17 at the time, practically raised me. That was two years ago. How could I forget all that? "I got my memories back!" I smiled happily, knowing I could remember my past. I looked around at the other members. They were smiling. But I knew they were all forced because their eyes were sad. I turned around to face my brother. "I'm sorry Daisuke. I really like it here, do you think I could stay?" He looked taken aback. "Ah really? I still wish you would be moving back to Destiny Islands but the truth is I was trying to see if you could move in with Kairi's family. I got a new and better job but it's far away. I wouldn't have thought you would want to leave Destiny Islands but... seeing as how you are in one piece after being here for almost a month. And that you want to stay here... I GUESS I can let you stay." I hugged him. Axel stepped forward, awkwardly. "Wait, aren't you her boyfriend?" What..? AHAHAHA! "Who would want to date that loser?" I said at the same time as my brother who said, "Who would ever want to date that freak?" We both stuck our tongues out at each other. Then Daisuke walked towards Axel and said, "What, are you thinking of dating my little sister? Cause I don't know if I approve." I yelled at my brother, "Daisuke! Stop!" Then Demyx appeared out of no where and said, "What about me?" Um... "Yeah I approve of you." "WHAAAAT?" I tackled my brother to the ground. "Alright... can you leave now!" He struggles to get up, "You guys better watch out, I will check up on her once in a while, and if she is pregnant I'm going to kill someon-" I covered his mouth before he spoke more. "Enough, please leave! NOW!" Xemnas opened a portal where I shoved him through. All the members were staring at me. "I'm sorry... my brother is... sort of crazy." Everyone slowly went back to what they were doing. Xemnas, Siax and Axel stayed behind. Xemnas smiled at me and said, "I'm happy you decided to stay here, Yuki. I have decided to officially make you number fourteen. Though we are keeping in Organization 13 because technically you are not a Nobody."

**Maybe it's just me but it looks like it could end here... don't worry it DOESN'T, just so you know ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow I'm so sorry guys, i have been sooo busy lately and completely forgot about my story. Sorry! . Also I could not think of what to write.. I hope what I thought up wont be to stupid..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Organization, Kingdom Hearts and stuff like that, though how awesome would that be? :D**

You know I'm REALLY starting to hate this castle. Can't someone put up signs? It doesn't help that I have no sense of direction. I sighed and leaned against the wall of the huge hallway and slowly slid down to rest on the floor. I laid my head on the wall with my eyes closed. Then I heard a noise. My body stiffened and I slowly opened my eyes to look up at the ceiling. "WHAT THE HELL?" I screamed and backed away from what I saw on the ceiling. It was a person, kind of doing the ninja style thing where they have their legs and arms spread apart keeping them up on the ceiling. I threw the book that I went to the library for, at the mysterious figure. The person dropped to the floor in front of me, "What the fuck was that for?" He yelled at me, holding his head where my book collided with his face. "Why are you here?" He said to me. ... What? "Um, I think I should be asking why are YOU here?" The man sighed and put his hood down. He had long silver hair just past his shoulders and bangs covering his face but not enough that I couldn't see the black blindfold he had on.

"Um where did you get that Organization uniform?" I asked the man. "You don't want to know, now how can YOU be in the organization, your not even a nobody!" I frowned at him and replied, "That's none of your business! I'm ready to run and find Xemnas and tell him we have an intruder!" Sadly when they began training me to open the dark portals... it didn't work our very well and I kind of... opened a portal to another dimension... Needless to say they postponed that lesson for now. So I continue to get lost in the castle and have no way to reach Xemnas in a time like this. "Hey now answer my question, why do you and HOW did you get an organization uniform-" I began to question him but a door down the hallway opened. I turned to face it and saw Marluxia walk out.

"Oh hey Yuki, were you talking to anyone just now?" He asked me. "Uh no I was just-" I started but got distracted as I saw a vine start to climb out of his room and climb up the wall. "Um... I was just frustrated because I got lost again." The vine was making its way to the ceiling. "Oh then straight down this hallway, then take a right and a left and you will be at the kitchen, can you find your way from there?" He asked. Another vine slithered out of the doorway. "Thanks Marluxia and.. um the vines.." He turned around and cursed, yanking down the vines and shoving them back into his room. "Ok remind me to NEVER look inside your room." I said to him. "Aw it's not THAT bad... most of the time." He pouted. "Haha, I'll take my chances. Thanks again!" I waved and he waved back, going back into his room and closing the door.

I remembered the man and turned around, he was gone. And obviously Marluxia never saw him, but usually they can all sense people. I heard a soft thump from behind me and turned around quickly. The mysterious man was back and he seemed deep in thought. "So that's the reason Xemnas wants you here." He said. Huh? What does he mean? "And what reason is that?" I replied. He seemed to snap out of it and said, "Well Nobodies don't have emotions, but its like you have so much that it's leaking into the other members and they are slowly getting emotions that they should not have since they don't have a heart." Am I really that emotional..? Eh oh well, "Er ok.. anyway why do you wear that cloak?" I asked and he responded with, "Well it masks my smell so the members cant sense me." I walked up to him and tried to lift the blind fold. "What are you doing?" He yelled at me backing away. "I was curious as the why you have a blindfold on, and how you seem to be able to see perfectly on with it." He just shrugged, obviously not wanting to get into that conversation. He walked past me. "Now how does someone who is actually a member in the organization that lives in this castle get lost?" My face turned red in embarrassment, "I-I am directionally challenged ok?" I stuttered. I picked up the book that I used to throw at him before and ran up beside him, following Marluxias directions. He chuckled and I laughed along with him.

"You know you seem really familiar." He said to me. "I thought the same thing when I saw you." I replied. "Wait a minute, Riku?" I said in surprise. He was shocked when I said his name then he looked at me more closely, "Ah is that, Aisuyuki? Yuki! How the hell did you end up here?" I sighed and said, "It's a long story, now I cant believe it's you, its been what like 2 years?" He nodded. We were never very close, Riku, Sora and Kairi were all very close. I knew them all, just never hung out with them all that much. I was closer to Riku then the others because we had some classes in school together.

I hugged him and he seemed surprised. He smiled and we started talking about the time when we had school together until we reached the door to the kitchen. "Well bye then, will I see you later? Even though I still should probably tell the others that you are here." We both shrugged and I waved good by, heading into the kitchen to see Axel with his face in the fridge, looking for food. I peeked my head over the fridge door and said, "Hiya." He looked up and smiled. "Well there you are, where have you been, wait I don't think I need you to answer since I already know you got LOST again." He said with a smirk on his face. I playfully pushed him, my face turning red. "Does EVERYONE make fun of how bad I am with directions?" Axel immediately responded with, "Yes." I put on a pouting face, "You could have at least paused a bit before responding to that!" We both laughed and headed to the living room type thing (the place where Saix gives out missions, it has all the couches and stuff but they recently added a TV lol) Larxene was laying across one of the couches with a nail filer and nodded with a smile when we walked in. Zexion was in one of the chairs reading a HUGE book, his face lit up when I walked in. And Demyx was on another chair, tuning his Sitar. We both sat on the couch in front of the tv and turned it on. Axel sat on one end and I sat on the other and laid my legs over the couch and on Axels lap. He just rolled his eyes and continued to watch tv, ignoring you. After a bit a portal opened in the middle of the room and Saix stepped out. "We've got trouble, there is an intruder in the castle."

**Alright tell me how you guys liked it? I think Riku is awesome so I just had to add him into the story. I know it's not really about Axel and Yuki right now but I'm going to do more of that in the next chapter. Again if it's taking me to long to put up a chapter, just send me a message, yelling at me to write more. .**


End file.
